


Professor's Pet

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 41 Years Old Jacob Frye, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Professor Kink, Reader Insert, Stablished Couple, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: Jacob crossed his legs, chuckling slightly as he reclined back on the black leather armchair “I asked you to take your clothes off, my dear…” he calmly voiced his desire once more, eyes roaming darkly over your figure. “In front of me, of course” his smile widening when his student blushed even more at his statement “Do you think you can do that for me, love?”You groaned in frustration, dropping your chin against your chest in an almost childish motion, pouting slightly in the process.“You know this is embarrassing, right?”***You and Mr. Frye, your Sociology professor at college, have been dating for a while now and he always finds a way to surprise - usually in a good way - despite the age gap between both of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with another piece of unwanted smut? Exactly, you guys guessed right *throws flowers* I threw some kinky 41 years old Jacob too because he’s a bby and deserve so much happiness omg. I’M OBSESSED WITH MODERN DAY JACOB, I’M SORRY. Also, this might look a bit different from my usual writing because I didn’t write it originally for the blog - I work with original characters as well - and I decided to adapt it for the blog, since my OC - William - reminds me a lot of Jacob. I hope you guys enjoy it!

You gulped nervously, thumbing the hem of your button-up shirt with a curious look to the older man.

“You want me to do what?” you squeaked out in a tiny voice, as if it was some kind of secret, feeling the lump in your throat tighten when he cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

Jacob crossed his legs, chuckling slightly as he reclined back on the black leather armchair “I  _asked_  you to take your clothes off, my dear…” he calmly voiced his desire once more, eyes roaming darkly over your figure. “In front of me, of course” his smile widening when his student blushed even more at his statement “Do you think you can do that for me, love?”

You groaned in frustration, dropping your chin against your chest in an almost childish motion, pouting slightly in the process.

“You know this is embarrassing, right?” you whispered, playing with your fingers in an useless try to tone down the anxiety of stripping yourself in front of the older man.

“And you know you don’t have to be embarrassed about me.” Jacob retorted with a sigh and even though his eyes were gentle you could notice an underlying layer of suppressed hunger. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked anyway…” he joked under his breath with a huff, laughing internally at the mortified groan you emitted.

“But it’s different!” you insisted, losing temper for a few seconds before pursing your lips; hands reaching for the hem of the shirt once more “I don’t like it when… when people are just there and… watch me… I guess?” you muttered not daring to look up at him.

Jacob smiled, taking some time for himself to appreciate how cute  _his_  Y/N looked when she was flustered at him — how she pouted in reflex and the crease that formed between her brows when she frowned in annoyance — and all he wanted to do was to kiss her eyelids and make her feel good. So, he closed his eyes and sighed once more before getting on his feet with a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay…” he started in a sultry voice, whispering it into your ear when he got close enough and kissed your jaw line before proceeding to the corner of your lips to place a chaste kiss there. “Would you let me help you, then? If you can’t do that by yourself.”

You blushed even more when averting your eyes, resting your forehead against  Jacob's shoulder in an attempt of hiding your face from him — even though he knew you were blushing and that you knew he knew about that. And even so, you nodded slightly; tiny hands clutching at the fabric of his white shirt. “That’d be… nice” you muttered against his shoulder before he gently pulled you closer and placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“Let’s try this” Jacob said in a cheery tone that had you looking up at him in confusion when he spun you around and pulled your back against his broad chest. It took you some time to understand what your professor had in mind, mostly because the living room was a bit dark — and so, you almost didn’t pay attention to your own reflection staring back at you, a more disheveled and flushed version of yourself. 

“... Mr. Frye?” you called anxiously, searching for his gaze at the large mirror “what do you want me to do?”

Jacob chuckled a bit, giving in to the girl’s nervousness himself. “Calm down. You won’t be doing anything, babygirl…” he whispered, bending over so his face was somewhat at the same level as yours. “You just have to behave like the good girl we both know you are and let me do everything. If you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop. Is that okay?” your eyes widened at the his statement, a heavy breath escaping past your lips — one that you hadn’t noticed you had been holding in — and you suddenly felt even more anxious about the whole thing.

“Y- Yes…” you nodded slowly, biting your lower lip in thought “it’s okay.”

The man smiled slowly, eyelids dropping a bit as he turned his face around to catch a whiff of your scent — something unique that reminded him of daffodils and clean clothes, he said once. “Don’t worry” Jacob whispered against your hair, hot breath on your skin that made you shudder and sigh in anticipation. His hands slowly encircled your hips, pulling your small body against his in an almost sensuous way as he rocked back against your backside; head pressing against yours as he peppered small kisses on the nape of your neck.

One of his hands squeezed your hip in a gentle and loving way while the other roamed up and Jacob straightened his back, pulling your petit body back fully against his chest; a smile spreading as you gasped in surprise at the sudden motion.

“Still okay?” The older man asked, humming idly and apparently oblivious to your excitement. “I’m not going too fast, am I?”

“N- No... I mean… yes, I…” He cocked an eyebrow at you, which made you groan in shame, briefly closing your eyes to put the thoughts in order “It’s still okay.” Jacob chuckled briefly, pressing a kiss to the joints of your shoulder and neck; lips carefully nipping the skin before he could swipe his tongue over it, gaze slowly searching for yours at the mirrored wall.

She looked  _perfect_. Perfect and ready for him, face flushed and mouth ajar, breathing a beautiful disarray as your glassy eyes stared right back at him; but not yet. No, he wanted to play with the girl a bit longer, make you whimper and blush a little longer before showing just how much he loved the younger one. “That’s good, then” Jacob whispered into your ear, briefly losing eye contact as his lips brushed against your earlobe in a slow and teasing motion.

You whimpered lowly, closing your eyes and biting your lower lip in a vain effort to try to keep yourself quiet “Mr. Frye…” you called out, letting his right hand wander higher and higher, thumb “accidentally” brushing against your peaked nipple, which made you gasp in a pleasant surprise and hold your professor’s hand in reflex. Jacob shushed you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear while he idly caressed your neck with the tip of his fingers; toying with the idea of taking your clothes off.

“I need you to look at me, my angel” he said in a hushed voice, as if anything above a whisper could break the spell they both had created into the presence of each other “you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything” he muttered sweetly, left hand’s fingers massaging your waist and mindlessly pulling your body against his. You sighed, cracking your eyes open and fixating a curious gaze at the man’s face.

Jacob smiled genuinely, now when both of his hands came up and undid the first case of your blouse. You gasped, quickly pursing your lips tightly, not daring to break eye contact with your professor and boldly held his gaze as he stopped to peek into the swell of your breasts and caressed a newly discovered path of skin with his fingertips; always the fingertips. He had this little habit, you had noticed. Whenever he’d touch something that required a greater care, he’d touch and hold it with the points of the fingers, carefully studying whatever it was he was holding — the thing is, you never expected yourself to be the object of such a carefully planned attention from him.

You carefully licked your lower lip, not at all a sensuous motion nor teasing — just plain nervousness —, watching as your professor slowly caressed your skin, nimble fingers slowly moving downwards and quickly undoing the next case; this time showing the white lace of your bra.

“Oh?” Jacob teased, cocking an eyebrow up and chuckling slightly as he looked at you “someone was looking forward it today, from what I can see”

You huffed in annoyance, casting your gaze onto the lacy front of your bra and then back at the older man as in a silent but still-too-shy-to-act-defiance. Jacob smirked, undoing the next two cases in a surprisingly fast motion; now with your blouse loosely hanging around you, undone until the half of your torso, you felt anxious and strangely exposed — if it was in a good or bad way, you couldn’t pin it down. Jacob breathed out slowly, watching your face closely to make sure you weren't uncomfortable in any possible way before asking in a hushed tone “still okay with it?”

You nodded slowly, getting used to the scrutinizing gaze he always gave your face whenever he wasn’t sure about how you’d feel about a new situation. He smiled sideways, tilting his face to one side with a playfully doubtful expression until you gave your word it was okay. “I’m just making sure you’re fine with it”, he’d always say in an endearing almost patronizing voice.

His fingers caressed your stomach, going up towards your ribcage and stopping just when barely brushing the underside of your breast. Your breathing was heavy when he decided to go down once more, lightly scratching your belly on the way up and raising goosebumps on your skin before undoing the two remaining cases.

You sighed in anticipation, shrugging the stark white button up shirt off with the help of the older man still standing behind you. He stared at your eyes, gaze warm and affectionate as you both discarded the offending article of clothing on the floor. You blushed and your nipples peaked ever so slightly at the chilly air of the night, even though you doubted he’d notice it due how aroused both of them were; and you smiled when thinking of the sensation of your professor’s cock nudging your backside every time he bent over to unbutton the now discarded shirt. Jacob’s dark gaze shifted from your eyes to your torso — not specifically your chest —, taking in everything he could under the dim illumination of his living room; the city behind them moving nonstop as he took his time to look at the his precious Y/N in front of him.

“Was it really so hard, huh?” the older one asked in a cheery tone, masking the still underlying nervousness that refused to go away.

You smiled sheepishly, casting your eyes down as you replied while fumbling with the front of the navy blue skirt “it was definitely nicer with you, though…”

“Is that so?” Jacob asked while bending over to kiss your shoulder, peppering carefree kisses up until he reached your earlobe. “Still okay?”

“A- Ah… yes…” You whispered, trying to hold back a moan as he breathed into your neck, hands reaching sideways to pull at the concealed zipper of the skirt and tugged it down; palmed hands slipping past the waistband of the piece of clothing to help you wiggle out of it, not missing the opportunity to caress your thighs up to down in a slow, almost teasing, motion.

“You are always so soft, love” Jacob muttered into your ear, nuzzling his nose against your neck “always so willing, so  _good_  to me… aren’t you?”

“Yes…” you whimpered, hips reflexively pushing back against Jacob’s groin “please, professor…”

“You like that?” the man asked, fingertips brushing your thighs as he pulled your matching lacy panties down “you like being my number one favourite student?”

“I… I love it” you moaned back, tilting your neck to the side to give the man better access to kiss and, this time, mark your skin with a good round of hickeys “it’s… g- good…”

“Yeah?” he asked with his mouth still pressed against your skin, nimble fingers already working at the clasp of your bra and expertly undoing it “show me how much you love it, babygirl… don’t you want to make your professor proud?” Jacob muttered hotly against your ear, his face still pressed against the back of your head.

“Yes, please… please, professor Frye” the girl whimpered, turning around and messily kissing Jacob’s lips, tiny hands clenching on the white fabric of his shirt as your body pressed hotly against his; the man’s stiff erection pressed hard against your hips as you both rocked ever so slightly against each other.

Jacob groaned, holding your face between both of his hands, thumbs caressing your jaw each time your tongues pushed against each other; the rhythm mostly set by him even though you liked to defy him for control over kissing every now and then. You groaned, grasping his left hand and pushing it downwards between your legs in a mute plea so that he could attend to you for a while and your lover complied with a low chuckle; fingers slowly caressing your slit just to hear your whimper and try to get a bit more of friction in protest.

“Patience, my angel…” Jacob muttered between kisses, pushing you towards the mirrored wall so that he could pin you against it with his own body, breathing hard and unlabored as he tugged one of your legs up and coaxed you to wrap it around his waist; lips hovering over yours in the tease of a kiss as he distracted you of his fingers, dipping his ring and middle finger into your wetness and making the way up to tease your clit in a slow and torturous pace.

You squirmed, moaning and pressing your head hard against the wall as he picked up the pace, back arching and mouth opening in ecstasy as Jacob moved lower; fingers finally dipping into you, taking no time to start pumping his digits in and out of you, as you finally gave him a glassy eyed look before he could messily kiss your cheek and press the side of his face hard against yours, desperately breathing your scent in as he kept moving his fingers in a quickened pace, listening closely to your moans and whimpers; quietly encouraging you to not restrain yourself.

“You are so beautiful” Jacob muttered, thumb starting to tease your clit at every thrust his fingers would make into your dripping slit, you arching back closer to him; lost in pleasure as you clawed his clothed back in a desperate attempt to try to anchor yourself onto him, breathing hard and vocabulary resumed to desperate pleas and Jacob’s name as you trembled, edging closer and closer to orgasm “You look so adorably helpless right now, so desperately ready to cum for your professor… aren’t you, my sweet little angel?” he whispered, trying to take you over the edge “do you want to cum for me?”

“Yes, please!” you cried out, small hands pulling onto Jacob’s hair as you rocked your hips harder onto his hand “please, please, please…” you mumbled like a mantra, too lost into the feelings Jacob was giving you and too ready to spill yourself onto him to care if there wasn’t exactly something for you to beg for.

“Then cum” Jacob said in a hushed and low voice, bordering the dangerous “cum for me, my sweet angel” he grunted as he felt his fingers being constricted by your womanhood, your low cry filling up his ears and eyes — mouth a perfect shaped “o”, brows frowning in ecstasy as you allowed yourself to reach the climax you so desperately wished for; vision blurred white on the edges and limbers quivering as Jacob rode out your orgasm, hand steadily slowing down at every whimper and cry you gave him.

“Oh god…” You rolled your head to the side, letting it rest against the older man’s shoulder, your muscles protesting every time you tried to move out of your position. Jacob chuckled, coaxing you to wrap the other leg around his waist as to pick you up. You complied mutely, hugging his neck and snuggling against his broad chest and allowed him to carry you around the richly decorated apartment towards his bedroom. You simply sighed, curling yourself into his embrace even though you knew he was going to put you on the bed — and most likely eat you out; but you decided to enjoy it for a bit longer before having your chance to return the pleasure.


End file.
